Man of Sorrows
by KSB Wiedzmin
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "San Valentín en los siete reinos" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Para saber de que va, mejor entrar, leer y comentar. De lo contrario...¡a la hoguera que vais!
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer**: Como me gustaria que Stannis y Davos me pertenecieran, pero no es asi. Ellos han nacido del ingenio de nuestro gordito favorito GRRM  


* * *

**Noche de luna, oscuridad de pasión**

**Sentimientos de lujuria, perdiendo la razón**

**Deseando lo prohibido, amor de hombre**

**Lo nunca visto, olvidar su nombre**

**Señor feudal, la justicia esgrime**

**Caballero leal, humildad lo define**

**Quién lo diría, quien lo dice**

**Los dioses no lo ven, los dioses no lo creen**

**Quien nunca amó, siente amor**

**Siendo dos para uno, siendo dos contra el mundo.**

* * *

El muro. Aquellos cimientos de hielo, no habían cambiado en absoluto. El ambiente en cambio, era distinto. Muerte. La muerte emanaba de todos los rincones. Y aun algo más aterrador se podía percibir. La caída en picado de la persona que atesoras en tu corazón. Davos llegó a Guardia Oriente del Mar, con el joven Rickon Stark, el huargo de éste, y Osha, una salvaje que los sacó de más de un apuro en Skagos.

Alcanzaron El Castillo Negro, en un destartalado carro que pudieron prestarles en Guardia Oriente del Mar. Algo había ocurrido. Se podía leer en los rostros de los miembros de la guardia, de los hombres del Rey, y en la de los hombres de la Reina. Pero ella, ella seguía igual. ¿No había nada que pudiese trastornarle el rostro? Tan pulcro, tan limpio de toda expresión de abatimiento o dolor. Era casi como irreal, como el espectro de un fantasma.

La nieve se hundía bajo sus botas con cada paso. El viento helado se filtraba por su garganta, clavándosele en el pecho como agujas. Y nadie decía nada mientras se aproximaba a la mujer roja; quien se mantenía custodiada por varios guardias, frente a la escalera que conducía a los aposentos en los que Stannis se resguardaba del mundo. Tras ella, otro grupo de personas cuchicheaban. Pudo distinguir que todos ellos eran salvajes, y en medio, se elevaba la figura de Jon Nieve.

-¡Hermano! – gritó el joven Rickon, corriendo a los brazos de Jon - ¡Hermano!

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia ellos. Mirándolo por la espalda, Jon Nieve parecía el mismo. Ahora que lo veía de frente, su opinión cambiaba. Aunque continuaba con sus ropas negras, su mirada era otra. Casi parecía que sus ojos fuesen a incendiarse en cualquier momento. Davos no aceleró sus andares, para observar todos los detalles que sus ojos pudiesen detectar.

-¿Conocéis a esa mujer de rojo? – le pregunto discretamente Osha, mientras avanzaban

-Se llama Melisandre, es una sacerdotisa de Asshai – respondió – os aconsejo que os mantengáis alejada de ella.

Los dos grupos se reagruparon formando uno solo. Jon Nieve dio unos pasos, para alejarse de la presión que existía al ser el centro de un tumulto de personas; Melisandre no tardo en copiar sus movimientos, y agarrarlo del brazo. Mala señal, pensó Davos, esto es muy mala señal.

-Os veo bien, caballero de la cebolla – dijo Melisandre esbozando una sonrisa – demasiado bien para estar muerto

-Lord Manderly creyó oportuno emitir dicha mentira, – Jon Nieve parecía sumido en un vacío existencial, como si estuviese debatiendo consigo mismo – mi señora.

-Quizás podríais ayudarnos Ser Davos – formulo el Lord Comandante – Nos preocupa lo que pueda hacer el Rey Stannis; desde su llegada de la batalla de Invernalia, esta diferente…demasiado ausente.

-Al Rey le gusta la soledad, tanto como un a un niño jugar –empezó a explicar - de ese modo, evita verse influenciado por terceras personas – la sacerdotisa amplió su sonrisa, dándose por aludida

-No lo estáis entendiendo – dijo Nieve con firmeza – varios guardias han intentado llevarle comida, y todos ellos han terminado rodando escaleras abajo. Vuestro hijo también lo ha intentado…con él ha sido más benévolo; del pequeño acepta la bandeja, da las gracias, Devan le sonríe, y después Stannis arroja la comida para volver a encerrarse. Ninguna luz sale por debajo de la puerta. Las sombras lo están consumiendo. Se le escucha hablar solo. Menciona que lo queremos asesinar, volver loco. – Hubo una pausa en la que se escuchó unos ruidos procedentes de la habitación del Baratheon – está agonizando. Nos hemos tenido que llevar a su esposa y a su hija, porque sinceramente creo que es capaz de cometer una locura que trasgreda su moralidad. Sois su mano, arreglarlo. Hablad con él. Solo a vos os escuchará.

-¿Por qué estáis tan seguro de ello?

-Porque no ha dejado de repetir vuestro nombre – respondió Melisandre – Vuestro Rey os necesita

-¿Vuestro? – repitió Davos con recelo y arqueando las cejas - ¿Ya no es nuestro, mi señora? ¿Ahora solo es mío?

-Una vez os dije que soy sirviente de la luz y la vida – explicó con calma – Stannis solo es un hombre. Apenas le queda vida, y su luz se extinguió hace mucho

-Vos decíais que se trataba de Azor Ahai – apuntó Davos – el hijo del fuego, el guerrero de luz. Y ahora que os necesita ¿lo abandonáis? ¿Qué clase de fiel sois entonces? ¿Acudís solo cuando os interesa y podéis sacar provecho?

-No es a mí a quien necesita, es a vos. – los huargos empezaron a correr, intentado escapar de Rickon – las llamas me mostraron ciertas cosas, me mostraron una imagen errónea. Por mucho tiempo creí una mentira…Stannis no es el elegido

-¿Pensáis mi señora, que él no lo sabía ya? No es un hombre de dioses, no cree en ningún dios, no cree en vuestro Dios Rojo. Su única creencia es el deber y la justicia. Y que vuestro Dios os proteja de él, porque como lo traicionéis ahora que sabéis que no es vuestro Azor Ahai…os matará.

-Azor Ahai existe, caballero de la cebolla – Melisandre le dedica una mirada de admiración a Jon, y luego vuelve a cruzarse con la mirada de Davos – y lo tenéis ante vos.

-Mis hermanos me mataron cuando iba a cometer una infracción del reglamente de la guardia – empezó a explicar el Lord Comandante – después, sus lágrimas se depositaron sobre mi cuerpo inerte, y mágicamente volví a la vida. Tengo un destino, que es matar al Gran Otro. Necesito al Rey Stannis para cumplir mi cometido.

-El Rey peleará sin tener que decirle nada – aseguró Davos con extremo convencimiento – lo hará porque es su deber. Como Rey, protegerá sus reinos. Y si le vais con vuestras predicciones, bueno…mi señora, sabed que ahora no está atado a ser educado con vos.

-¿Hablareis con él? – intervino nuevamente Jon Nieve

-Lo haré, pero no por temer la llegada de la Larga Noche – explicó – sino porque me importa él. Es el Rey, es mi Rey, y es todo eso y más.

-Llevadle luz – le pidió Melisandre

-Si quiere sombras, no seré yo quien se las quite.

Los escalones de quebradiza madera, resonaron a cada pisada. Una hoguera se encendió cuando Davos estaba a medio camino. Se giró, y vio a Melisandre encaminándose a los fuegos fatuos. Jon nieva iba detrás. Primero envenenó Rocadragon, y ahora el muro. Que desdichados con los corazones de los hombres, pues se ven hipnotizados por susurros volátiles, y sedas de color rojo.

Colocó la mano sobre la puerta. Estaba helada. No era un frio común, sino uno más antiguo y arcaico, un frio que bien podría asemejarse al que existe en el fondo del mar, donde las oscuras aguas te sacuden, y te hielan hasta lo inimaginable. Davos lo había sentido antes, hacía ya mucho tiempo. Era el frio que uno siente al estar de cara a la muerte, el frio del abandono, de la pena; el frio que roza el suicidio del alma y el espíritu.

Al abrir la puerta, y pasar al interior de la habitación, reinaban el silencio, la presión, y una total, total oscuridad. Repentinamente un objeto salió volando desde algún punto, impactando en la puerta, y cerrándola. Nadie articulo una sola palabra. Davos pegó la espalda a la puerta, y carraspeó. Acto seguido, una mano lo apresó por el cuello, y un aliento sombrío, invisible pero palpitante, lo azotaba en el rostro.

-Dijeron que estabas muerto – dijo Stannis con voz trémula – tendrías que estar muerto. ¿Vienes a reclamar mi alma, contrabandista?

-Vengo a ayudarlo, alteza. No puede soportar todo esto, usted solo

-Nunca he pedido la ayuda de nadie – aflojó la poca presión que mantenía en el cuello de Davos, pero aun conservada el roce con su piel; y añadió con desolación – Siempre he estado solo

-Eso no es verdad – se apresuró a corregir el manicorto – Yo siempre estaré con vos para lo que necesite, déjeme compartir sus tristezas y preocupaciones

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…porque somos amigos

-…amigos…-repitió Stannis alejándose, y dejándose caer sobre la cama, que chirrió bajo su peso – Un Rey no tiene amigos, tiene súbditos

-Sabe que en el fondo, esas palabras son mentira, majestad – dio unos pocos pasos titubeantes, y volvió a detenerse en medio de la oscuridad – tiene amigos como todos los demás, aunque no quiera verlo. Tiene amigos y gente que le quiere…tiene a su esposa, a su hija, me tiene a mí y tenía a Cressen.

-No te creó – escupió con violencia. Los muelles de la cama chirriaron otra vez, y las patas crujieron contra el suelo, seguramente porque Stannis había desplazado el camastro en un momento de ira incontrolada – No creo tus malditas palabras. Solo eres una sombra más. Un fantasma del pasado ¡Davos está muerto, mujer!...no voy a caer en tus trampas, no voy a jugar a tu juego, no….ya no. ¿Quieres matarme?...pues tendrás que esforzarte un poco más.

El silencio reinó otra vez. El Rey Stannis estaba consumido por la muerte, mientras la locura le encadenaba de pies y manos. Y lo peor de todo, es que nadie había intentado hacer nada por evitarlo. Que los Dioses se apiadasen del pueblo, si Stannis subía al trono convertido en un Aerys el loco.

Davos podía escuchar un murmullo por parte del Monarca. Intentó avanzar hasta donde creía que venía la fuente del sonido. Por mucho que estirara los brazos para detectar cualquier obstáculo en el camino, no le sirvió de nada. Tropezó con una silla, después con la cama, y por último, piso algo que se hizo trastabillarse un poco; quizás un pedazo de comida. Una mano le agarro por el tobillo, señal de que si continuaba caminando hacia delante, seguramente acabaría pisando al Rey. El caballero de la cebolla se acuclillo unos segundos, pero decidió que era mejor tomar asiendo en el suelo, a su lado.

-Si realmente estás vivo – empezó a decir Stannis con esperanzas de que realmente fuese Davos quien estaba con él, y no otra de sus alucinaciones – Si realmente eres tú, dime algo que solo Davos pueda decirme. Algo que yo no sepa, pero que sean palabras venidas de él, de su humilde ser.

-De acuerdo – aceptó con solemnidad; suspiró mirando al techo y abrió su corazón a aquel ser moribundo que tenía al lado – supongo que no puedo conservarlo en mi interior por más tiempo. Solo quiero hacerle saber, alteza, que aquello que no me deja marchar a ningún otro lugar, es…el amor.

-¿El amor? – Preguntó conmocionado; algo le rondaba por la cabeza, pero no estaba del todo seguro que fuese el pensamiento correcto – Habla claro, no te entiendo.

-Quiero abrazarle, y que me abrace; quiero despertar acomodado en su pecho, y que me bese hasta que el sol aparezca.

-Davos… - Stannis se arrodillo, puso las manos sobre el rostro del manicorto, y se lo llevo al pecho, para abrazarse a él – Realmente sois vos, contrabandista – en su voz se podía percibir felicidad – estáis vivo, y habéis vuelto.

De repente, las cenizas de la chimenea chisporrotearon como si tuviesen vida propia. Alguien estaba intentando invocar el fuego. Alguien, quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación. Igual que una exhalación, Stannis se apresuró a extinguirlas. Por un momento, daba la sensación que las diminutas lenguas de fuego quisieran devorar las botas del monarca, cuando éste las pisoteaba.

-¿Sabes porque la oscuridad le da tanto miedo? – preguntó Stannis quedándose frente a las cenizas, y apoyando las manos sobre la repisa de la chimenea – porque sus poderes no la pueden trasgredir. Si no hay llamas, si no hay luz, no puede predecir nada. No importa lo rápido que viaje la luz, siempre se encuentra con que la oscuridad ha llegado antes y la está esperando. Por eso se la teme, porque es más astuta. Creen que me he vuelto loco, pero solo me he vuelto más agudo.

-Les preocupa que no luche contra la amenaza que se aproxima – quería sentirse más cerca de su señor; de ese modo, se apremió así mismo a ponerse a su lado – desde las tierras heladas…¿Peleará alteza?

-¿No me conoces ya? – Palpó la nada, hasta agarrar la mano mutilada de Davos; se la desenguantó y rozo suavemente los muñones de los dedos - ¿No te hice esto porque era lo justo? ¿No vine al muro para defenderlo porque era mi deber? ¿Entonces porque me preguntas si voy a luchar? Que me quieran muerto, no es razón para no esgrimir mi espada y hacer lo que tengo que hacer como Rey que soy.

Davos se emocionó al notar los labios de Stannis besándole las falanges amputadas. Más tarde, se estremeció aún más, cuando besó sus propios labios. Como todo en él, estos también eran fríos; pero el beso…aquel beso que apenas duro unas milésimas de segundos, era cálido y tierno. Nadie podría pensar jamás, que un hombre tan rígido como Stannis Baratheon, pudiese saber cómo proyectar ternura con alguna de sus acciones.

-Me han herido de muchas maneras, Davos – susurró huraño – pero nunca en la medida que vos lo habéis hecho

-¿Os he herido?

-No os hagáis el tonto, contrabandista. De eso tenéis poco. – Depositó la mano del fiel caballero en su pecho, para que físicamente fuese consciente de la agitación que sentía en el pecho, cuando se encontraba con su compañía - ¿podéis sentirlo? Las heridas que me han hecho los demás son visibles, pero no duelen. Las vuestras están ocultas en las profundidades de mi ser…mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder esas heridas que me duelen al pensar que os voy queriendo cada día un poco más.

No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero ahora Davos, se encontraba sentado en la cama, con Stannis a su lado, despojándole de las vestiduras del tren superior del cuerpo. Estarían en el Muro en pleno invierno, pero los Dioses sabían que Davos sentía mil cosas diferentes, y ninguna de ellas era frio. Sabían que se les acercaba la muerte, pero no tenían miedo. Sabían que podían ser descubiertos, pero no sentían vergüenza. ¿Qué es el amor, sino el sentimiento más puro que un corazón puede albergar? Que más dará lo que digan, que más dará lo que piensen, lo único importante es el aquí y el ahora.

-Mi caballero…mi caballero de la cebolla

-Alteza, mi Rey

-¿Sois mío?

-Soy suyo

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre

-Quiero besaros

-Hágalo

Lo hizo.

-Quiero abusar de vos

-Hágalo

Stannis lo besó de lleno en los labios pero está vez se fundió con él, dándoselo todo, dejándole saber todo lo que sentía, lo mucho que había temido perderlo, lo que lo había extrañado. Davos lo besó con la misma intensidad, saboreando sus labios y bebiendo su aliento, igual que si fuese un náufrago que acabase de encontrar un oasis en medio de un desierto. Stannis podía percibir lo mucho que Davos estaba disfrutando de sus besos y la sensación de su excitación contra la propia, lo hizo suspirar con suavidad.

Todo se estaba llevando a cabo muy deprisa. Quizás, por miedo a ser la primera y última vez que pudiesen ser ellos mimos. La muerte es ambiciosa, y suele llevarte con ella, cuando realmente eres feliz y lo tienes todo.

Estaba tan dentro del contrabandista, que se creía capaz de tocar su alma. La orquesta terminó el preludio de afinación del primer violín, cuando el director de orquesta dio su visto bueno para deleitar a los oyentes, con una dulce sinfonía de gemidos y suspiros; pero…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!**

-¿Todo es en vos igual de dulce, contrabandista? – quiso saber mientras recogía sus prendas del suelo – Me gustaría comprobarlo si después de hoy, seguimos vivos para ver un nuevo día. No os doy permiso para moriros esta noche – añadió antes de salir por la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**********Disclaimer**: Como me gustaria que Stannis y Davos me pertenecieran, pero no es asi. Ellos han nacido del ingenio de nuestro gordito favorito GRRM

* * *

**Miles de espadas se levantan en el aire, combatiendo al ser más infame**

**Muerte es su nombre, y nuestros corazones no queremos que reclame**

**No hay magia, ni fuerza capaz, que pueda este dolor arrancar**

**Que con garras y dagas penetra, hasta llevarnos al más allá.**

**Pelearemos unidos, pelearemos juntos**

**Por hacer de este mundo, uno más justo.**

**Justicia, honor y lealtad**

**Devoción, respeto y humildad.**

* * *

Davos se quedó allí solo; petrificado por lo que había tenido lugar dentro de aquellas cuatro oscuras paredes. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Estaba bajo la influencia de algún hechizo? ¿Acaso los dioses lo habían obsequiado con el paraíso? ¿O realmente todo era real? Por los Siete, por R´hllor y por todos los Dioses, se había confesado a su Rey, y el sentimiento fue mutuo; se entregó a él, y él hizo lo mismo. Pero por bonito que fuera, resultaba infame. Ambos estaban casados, ambos tenían esposas y ambos tenían hijos. Pero aquello no era un capricho de niños, aquello era real y puro, era amor sincero. Terminó de vestirse y salió a la luz de la noche. A los pies de la escalera, Stannis aun lo esperaba, mientras abajo, todos los hombres se ponían en formación, esperando las órdenes. Que para asombro de Davos e indiferencia del Rey, eran las de Jon Nieve y Lady Melisandre.

-He estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad – señaló Stannis mirando al cielo – que había olvidado lo hermosa que es la luna

-Sí, sí que lo es – ahora que lo veía más de cerca, vio lo distinto que estaba. Extremadamente delgado, con bolsas bajo los ojos y mirada extenuada; dedujo que había sufrido alguna importante herida en la batalla de Invernalia, pues por el cuello, le asomaba tímidamente una venda con cierto tinte rojo. Podía parecer demacrado, pero triunfaría donde otros habían fracasado; pues mientras sus pulmones continuaran respirando, seguiría luchando. Ni traición, ni huida, ni mucho menos rendición. Stannis Baratheon pelearía hasta morir – muchos morirán hoy

-Y solo significaran ser una coma en las páginas de la historia. Seremos nuevamente los grandes héroes, Davos – lo miró de soslayo, con un particular brillo de ironía en los ojos – si sobrevivimos para leer la historia, éste, será el día recordando en el que regreso Azor Ahai.

Descendieron y se colocaron al lado del Lord Comandante de la Guardia, quien aún continuaba haciendo recuento entre los hombres de cada cuadrante. Jon y la sacerdotisa, se volvieron al percatarse de su presencia. Las tropas, dispuestas a repartir mandobles a diestro y siniestro, corrieron a ponerse en sus posiciones. Solos unos pocos permanecieron en su sitio, pues eran fieles al Rey, y solo acatarían sus órdenes.

-Alteza, veo que está nuevamente a nuestra disposición

-¿Desde cuándo debo estar a vuestra disposición, Jon Nieve? – Preguntó arisco – ¿Crees que recibo ordenes de vos? Mirar a vuestro alrededor, esto es la vida real, esto es la guerra, y actuáis como si fueseis un Dios. Aquí solo hay hombres con miedo, y los enviáis a la guerra en pos de unas palabras de un libro. ¿Creéis que las profecías, los canticos y las oraciones los salvaran cuando la espada del enemigo les atraviese el pecho? Un ejército no es más que la suma del poder de su líder elevado a la máxima potencia; y vos sois solo un niño que se cree hombre santo. ¿Decís haber vuelto de la muerte? Pues enhorabuena, no malgastéis vuestra suerte. Dejar el camino libre para los que si entienden la guerra, Jon Nieve.

-Alteza – citó Melisandre saboreando la palabra - ¿Qué haréis cuando Azor Ahai se alce ante nosotros y esgrima Dueña de Luz? ¿Qué haréis en el instante en el que derrote al gran Otro?

-Seguir peleando, porque si esos que ahí más allá del muro son un ejército bien organizado, no se detendrán porque su líder sea eliminado, y querrán cortarnos la cabeza; aunque si lo preferís, si os sentís más a gusto, puedo dejar que me atraviesen el corazón, y una vez que me levante como un no-muerto, le tienda a vuestro lo que sea, una copa con mi sangre.

-Me ofendéis con vuestras ofensas – declaró- Stannis Baratheon, habéis yacido conmigo, compartí mi luz con vos; os hice entrega del poder que me ha otorgado el Dios Rojo ¿o acaso os habéis olvidado de ello?

-Para comprender toda religión es imprescindible saber que a los juegan al ajedrez con los destinos de los mortales y los tronos de los Reyes. Y es importante recordar que siempre hacen trampas, del principio al final. – Melisandre parecía incomoda, lo que hizo que Stannis se planteara esbozar una sonrisa. No lo hizo – Permitirme mi señora, decir que aquel desafortunado infortunio, no fue más que el resultado de una serie de acontecimientos que escaparon a mi control. Soy humano después de todo, y creerme cuando os digo, que me suicidaría antes de romper los votos con otra mujer.

Se escucharon los gritos de aviso procedentes de los hombres apostados en lo alto del muro. Por mucha aprensión que le tuviese, debía seguir las órdenes de Nieve, hasta que sus hombres se sublevaran, cuando viesen venir la derrota; pues estaba seguro de que él, no acataría las suyas. Y para vencer en una batalla, lo importante era actuar como un bloque sólido y sin fisuras.

Aunque le habría gustado ir en primera línea de ataque, y en el centro; no pudo ser. El todopoderoso Azor Ahai, le había puesto en tercera línea y en el flanco izquierdo. A Davos, por el contrario, permanecía en el centro, y en segunda línea. Que insensatez más grande. Que insensatez separar al Rey de su mano.

-¡Oh Señor de Luz, ven a nosotros en la oscuridad; porque la noche es oscura y está llena de cosas aterradoras! – ese era el cometido de Melisandre. Mantenerse en lo alto del muro, con los brazos alzados al cielo, repitiendo las mismas plegarias - ¡Dale fuerzas a tu hijo, inflama su fuego interno para derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado; y no te olvides de sus siervos, pues ellos morirán por él! ¡Oh Señor de Luz, permítenos ver un nuevo día, permítenos apartar del mundo la larga noche!

…la batalla había comenzado hacía… ¿hacía cuánto tiempo? El tiempo no existe cuando te bates en duelo con la muerte. Ni las horas, ni los minutos, ni los segundos son importantes. Lo imprescindible es ascender y descender la espada cuantas veces te permita el cuerpo, antes de caer al suelo sin vida. La nieve se estaba reblandecida bajo sus pies, por el cumulo de sangre que había depositada en ella. Incluso su propia sangre salía a escena resbalándose por el interior de la ropa, hasta salpicarle las manos e incluso la empuñadura de la espada. Las viejas heridas marcadas en su cuerpo durante la batalla de Invernalia y que sanaban bajo los vendajes, se habían abierto haciéndole sentir una dolorosa agonía, que sacaba a patadas de su mente, pensado en ese contrabandista que le robaba los sentidos.

A su alrededor los hombres caían uno tras otro. Pudo ver de refilón una espada de fuego que se entrechocaba con un filo de hielo. Buscó con la mirada a Davos, no conseguía encontrarlo. Demasiada agitación en el ambiente. Un solo latido de su corazón pareció transformarse en eternidad, y a su alrededor, la batalla se disolvió como arrastrada por la corriente de un río. Nunca supo en qué momento se detuvo, su mano pareció tener vida propia bajando su espada poco a poco, y nada importó más que el desplome de su caballero fiel. Alguien grito su nombre, y al volver al presente, uno de los espectros, le atravesó en el muslo de la pierna, conforme caía al suelo, por varios flechazos en la cabeza.

Stannis se arrodillo sobre el manto rojiblanco, presionándose la hendidura con ambas manos y jadeando. La sangre se escurría entre los dedos, como reptiles despavoridos. Seguramente la espada del otro, le había seccionado la femoral. Acercó hacia sí, el cadáver degollado de un soldado. Le quitó los restos de armadura que le cubrían, para rasgarle parte del jubón. Con la tela, se hizo un torniquete, y así detener la hemorragia, o que por lo menos ralentizarla.

Volvió a localizar a Davos. Continuaba tendido en el suelo. Se levantó, apretó la mandíbula, y ningún espectro fantasmal nacido del vientre del demonio, evito que llegara al lado del contrabandista. Su corazón sonrió al ver que seguía vivo. Un puñal le cruzaba el abdomen.

-Creo haberos dicho que no os doy permiso para moriros – le espetó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse - ¿pensáis tomaros mis órdenes a la ligera, contrabandista?

-Créame que no era mi intención que me apuñalaran, majestad – alego con media sonrisa – A decir verdad, me encuentro bien. Usted en cambio, está hecho un asco, y perdone la sinceridad

-Esto está demasiado aglomerado – la improvisada venda, ya estaba empapada – el flanco derecho tiene un hueco enorme, hay que reagruparse, y ese niño estúpido sigue jugando a soldados. No le importa nada más que él. – se deshicieron de un par de espectros que se les echaron encime. Después, Stannis se confesó – No voy a salir de esta Davos, pero me asegurare de que tú lo hagas. Me has dado más que cualquiera, más de lo que creía que alguien pudiera darme; por eso – las piernas se le doblaron por la mitad; fielmente, Davos se arrodillo a su lado. Stannis, para sorpresa del manicorto, le sonrió. Era la sonrisa de un niño feliz y después…se desplomó en el suelo – por eso me encargaré de que vivas.

Stannis arrojó la piedra que había encontrado oculta entre la nieve, y con la que había golpeado a Davos en la cabeza. Luego, fiel a sí mismo, se levantó, esgrimió su espada, y luchó hasta morir.

Davos abrió los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza, el abdomen, y en definitiva, todo el cuerpo. Todo reinaba en un completo silencio. La batalla había terminado. Se levantó del manto nevado, tomándose su tiempo. A sus pies, tropezó con una piedra manchada de sangre. De inmediato, se llevó la mano sana a la nuca. Sangre seca. El rey le había golpeado, con un propósito muy marcado. Deambulo entre los muertos, buscándolo. Algunos cadáveres eran irreconocibles. Desmembramientos, decapitaciones, destripados…toda una carnicería, digna de Maegor el Cruel. Ya comenzaba a perder toda esperanza.

-Davos – le llamó una voz tras él.

Ese no era Stannis. Solo un soldado cualquiera que conocía su nombre. Se fijó que a la espalda de aquel hombre, se levantaba una nube espesa de humo gris oscura, casi negra. Vio el reflejo de una espada, vio unos ojos claros, un cuerpo delgado y doblado por el dolor de las heridas.

-¿Alteza?

El soldado se marchó, y la figura se descubrió. Davos no evito sonreír. Después de todo, había sobrevivido. Un tajo le recorría en vertical, la parte derecha del rostro; desde la ceja, hasta la mejilla. Los nudillos los tenía medio azulados, como si hubiera golpeado en repetidas ocasiones alguna estructura de hielo. La ropa hecha jirones, y la armadura completamente destrozada. Cuando se acercó a él, cojeaba ligeramente.

-¿Azor Ahai? – Bufó – Azor Ahai es historia. Un cuento de viejas.

-¿Una farsa?

-Del tamaño de Roca Casterly – se percató que Davos le miraba donde antes había tenido el pedazo de jubón ensangrentado – no tuve más remedio que cauterizarme la herida. No podía morir sin descubrir si realmente todo en vos es dulce, y creo que después de ver la muerte, todo lo que es dulce, se vuelve sabroso.

-¿No era una broma? ¿Todo ha sido real, alteza? – el monarca ladeo la cabeza en señal de que no comprendía lo que quería decirle – Ya sabe, lo que sucedió antes. ¿No ha sido un juego, verdad?

-¿Cuándo he jugado yo, Davos? Todos me consideran un tipo aburrido, no estoy hecho a las bromas, ni a los juegos. Todo cuanto digo, es verídico

-Aun así… - titubeo mirándose los pies

-Aun así nada, contrabandista – sentenció con un golpe de voz – Tómalo o déjalo, pero no me dejes por mentiroso

Stannis lo agarró del mentón, y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Eran unos ojos que pedían ser abrazados, una mirada que imploraba por descubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Allí podría haber docenas de hombres, pero ciertamente, solo existían ellos dos. El fuego tiene magia, el fuego hace que el tiempo se pare, cuando apagas las lámparas y te sientas a la luz del fuego, ya no existen las normas; puedes hacer lo que quieras, decir lo que quieras, ser lo que quieras y si las lámparas se encienden, el tiempo regresa pero lo que has hecho y dicho se olvida, más que eso, nunca pasó. De ese mismo modo, después de conocer el sacrificio de Melisandre para revivir al supuesto mesías, el fuego de la chimenea y las velas, podría entregarles parte de su magia. Lo que tuvo lugar en los días venideros, nadie lo supo. Solo ellos y el fue…no, solo lo supieron ellos.


End file.
